


The Smell of Gold

by Merfilly



Category: Il buono il brutto il cattivo | Good the Bad and the Ugly (1966), The Good, and the Ugly
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-21
Updated: 2007-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel Eyes POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smell of Gold

He was ruthless, a bounty hunter with a reputation for using whatever means it took to get what he wanted. Union or Johnny Reb, it didn't matter in the least to him. All that mattered was the payoff.

Granted, being challenged by a pair of con artists like the pair he was trailing added a little spice to his life.

But in the end, it was all about the payoff. A large one, if the rumors were right.

He just had to be patient and thorough, and he'd get what he wanted.

He always did, after all, and he never failed.


End file.
